The present invention relates to heat exchangers, for example, for use in evaporators for motor vehicle air conditioners.
The terms "upper," "lower," "right" and "left" as used herein each refer to the corresponding side of FIG. 1 and FIGS. 3 to 6. Further the term "aluminum" as used herein includes pure aluminum and aluminum alloys.